TransAtlantic Warners
by Madam Mimm
Summary: Wakko Warner wins an all-expenses paid vacation to Engalnd, but who knows if they'll get to do any sight-seeing between the WB execs chasing them, the Brit police on the look out and the ridiculous distractions of England's cities
1. Chapter 1

Dot smiled as she felt the air on her face, cool and crisp. This was one of the few moments she really enjoyed. The lot was, for once, quiet. Her brothers were otherwise occupied (though doing what, she felt she didnt really want to know) and she'd just finished a deliciously vindictive session with the new studio shrink. She grinned, a wicked glint in her eye. It was funny to watch the new guy fluster as he looked up every one of her responses in his textbooks, her dry wit lost on him.

It wasn't that she disliked the new guy. She was pretty sure she treated him no worse than Scratchensniff. Well, maybe a little... but she was just trying to suss him out, and have a little fun with him... The new psychioatrist, one Dr. Martin Glasscock, had just graduated med school. Poor guy, got a job at Warner Brothers studio, replacing the (now retuired Dr Otto Scratchensniff and was given the Warners as some of his first patients. As young as he may have been, he looked younger, always flustered and polite and totally out of his depth. She grinned, remembering his first encounter with the psychiatric nurse. Everyone had been rather upset by Scratchy's retirement, and had tried to act as normal (or whatever the equivalent for that was here) around the new guy, to help him fit in. Of course, their first session wasn't exactly easy on poor Dr Glasscock's nerves...

Dot and her brothers had entered his room, still pretty much the same as Scratchy left it. And they were still very much as Scratchy had left them (i.e. small furry bundles of cuteness and energy). Of course, they had entered with a three part"hello" harmony, and begun to serenade his welcome.

"Hello to our new doctor  
Who tries to fix our minds  
Watch out p-sychiatrist  
You don't know what you'll find!  
It might be some fluff  
Or a bit of old gum  
It may even be dynamite...  
You're now our special chum! Yay!"

"Ah, you must be... the... umm... warner children, is... is that correct?" A pair of gigantic eyes peeked out from behind a pile of text books and three big binder files. Yakko had grinned, standing close by the side of his chair and reading over his shoulder.

"Wow mister, how'd you know that?"

"Are you a psychic?" Dot had giggled. "A p-sychic p-sychiatrist!" Before collapsing into a fit of giggles.

"A psychic?" Wakko had climbed over the top of his chair, looking him in the eye upside down. "Hey mister, can you read my mind?"

"Wakko, i'm pretty sure you can't read your mind, let alone this guy." Yakko had grinned, poking his tongue out at his brother.

Dr Martin had of course been taken aback by this, and tried to usher them over to the couch, to sit down.

"Now, now, I'm not a psychic, I just have... have your files..." He was a rather nervous, baby-faced little man, and Dot almost felt bad for winding him up... almost. But then, when you're destined to be a cute looking "whatever" and seven years old forever, having fun messing with people is one of the few things you can get away with.That was her excuse, she was sure Yakko had an excuse too, because the next words out of his mouth had been

"Hey mac, are those textbooks there for reference or in case you have trouble seeing over the table?"

They had giggled, and the doctor had blushed a little, before frantically leafing through his files, holding up one finger.

"Ahaahaa!" He exclaimed, pushing his glasses up his nose and staring over at Yakko. "You... you must be Yakko, yes? the eldest? I see..." He mumbled something and scribbled notes frantically. the warners had raised eyebrows at each other.

"Ex-queeze me, mr p-sychic?" Yakko was watching the curious little man with a look of joy, knowing that this guy would provide him endless entertainment for who knew how long. "YOu know who we are, but if you don't mind my asking, who are you?"

"Oh, so, so sorry..." The little man stammered again, looking up and clutching the files to his chest, smiling broadly. "I'm Doctor Martin Glasscock-"

"Hold it!" Yakko was trying to keep a straight face, and failing. "Could you hold that thought for one second?" He turned to his siblings, and stroked his chin. "Well sibs, we have a conundrum."

"There's a vast array of shoe-related puns we could make... but the surname.."

"The surname is too obvious, it practically mocks itself." Dot had chimed in, shaking her head. "I say we go for the shoes, its not as predictable, and plus i'm pretty sure theres only so many times we can insult the word "Glasscock before we get in trouble for being too mature."

"A fair point." Yakko had nodded.

"The shoes it is." Wakko had grinned, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.

"Sorry about that." Yakko had turned to the rather baffled looking doctor. "So, doc, got anything in a size eleven and a half?"

"Just how much stomping can your boots stand?"

"Boots really aren't my thing... do you have anything with a slim heel or ribbon round the edge?"

"Ah... no, I see what you're doing...Comedy..." Doctor Martin had struggled to remain looking like he was in control. "Yes, I've seen this before... in... one of my books..." He rummaged through the pile, finding the correct book. "Now, you use comedy to distract from the real issue, its a sort of passive agressive function... Part of a want to destroy-"

"Mister, if we wanted to destroy, we wouldn't be telling jokes!" Wakko had laughed before grinning wickedly.

"No, If we wanted to destroy, we'd be doing this!" at which all three of them had taken off, Tazmanian devil style, whizzing round the room and bouncing (literally) off the walls.

"Help!" Doctor Martin had whimpered from behind his overturned chair. "Nurse! Anyone! Please, help..."

Queue the blond bombshell known to the Warner Brothers as...

"Hellooo nurse..." Both boys were stopped in their tracks, melted to the floor.

"The psychiatrist had, of course, begun to scribble and reference. Dot had stopped him from writing, shaking her head.

"Theres no psychological babble to be found here. Men." She shrugged. "Go fig."

"Now..." The nurse smiled her gooiest, most pouty smile yet. "Why dont you be good little children for the new doctor and take yourselves a seat on the couch."

Mindless drones one and two, more formally known as her brothers, willingly obliged. Dot, grudgingly, followed suite, but soon found herself in fits of silent hysterics as she noticed the doctor's glasses fogging considerably as he mumbled a very garbled thanks to the nurse, trying to meet her eye contact without looking directly at her. The nurse left with several metre-wide swings of her hips, and the door slammed shut behind her. All three love-sick puppies had sighed, and slowly dragged themselves back to the world of reality. Unfortunately, porr doctor martin just wasn't quik enough, and the boys caught him staring at the closed door, mouths slightly open.

"Eew!" Wakko had giggled, pointing. "Mister, you're drooling!"

"And now you see why I get a little anoyed sometimes.

"Oh come on Dot, we're not as bad as that... are we?"

And so the rest of the session had continued in a similar vein.

Dot was dragged back to the present, the cool crisp evening air and the quiet film lot by a sudden burst of laughter from the room behind her. She turned to look back inside the water tower, and saw Yakko sat at the computer. Some things, like their age, their appearance and their accomodation hadn't changed since they stopped making series of Animaniacs. Technology, on the other hand, had, and so the tower had been silently fitted with a computer and broadband internet, just to keep the Warners out of the way. It had worked, briefly, before they figured attempting to escape and get their cartoons back on the air was far more fun. Dot entered warily, looking at Yakko.

"Now, Yakko. Are you looking at something genuinely funny or am I going to have to ask the powers that be to block certain sites again?"

"I don't know what you mean..." Yakko grinned, feigning innocence as Dot walked up to the computer beside him.

"You haven't been innocent since 1945, Yakko." She shot casually, reading what was on the screen. "What are you looking at?"

"Videos from some animation convention or something, last month here in L.A. Look at thhose guys on the panel, I don't envy their jobs."

"Rob Paulsen... do I know him?"

"Yeah, we met one time. Him and two others, the actors they hired to pretend to be us."

"Oh yeah..." Dot vaguely remembered meeting them, in the early nineties when they had been recording for the show. "I still don't get why they had to hire them in the first place."

"Because, the studio couldn't let slip they've had a real life Toon Town hiding behind a disused soundstage for 70 years, can they? People would think they're crazy, or try to find it... Besides, they've been in an agreement with all the film studios since it was discovered, they all have access to Toon Town, no one says a word about it."

"Suppose." Dot shrugged. "I wnder what it's like these days... Do you ever want to go back there?"

"Not really." Yakko snorted, looking back at the computer screen. "Its kind of a big fish, little pond scenario. Why give up what we've got here to be any other average joes in Toon Town?"

"You're a lot of things, Yakko." Dot sighed, shaking her head as she watched her brother. "But I don't think you've ever been average. Why are you looking at these guys any way?"

"Because. They're imitating us all the time, trying to be like us... God, how is this guy not sick of that song? I sang it once and hated it, butI'm starting to wonder if he knows anything but... I bet if you just said a country, he could carry on from there..."

"Unless it was the Czech republic or Lithuania..."

"Shut up."

Dot grinned to herself, and was about to continue winding him up, when a bolt of blue lightning shot through the open tower door, before tripping on a discarded baseball cap, tumbling head first onto the couch and falling off again, alnding on the floor between Yakko and Dot. The looked down at their rather disshevelled brother.

"I'll give you six points for the aerial somersault but three for the landing." Yakko muttered, about to turn back to the screen.

"Yakko!" Dot scolded, bending down towards her brother. "Thats mean... the somersault was at least worth eight." Se grinned, before stepping over him towards the kitchen.

"I got them!" Wakko leapt to his feet, grabbing Dot's wrist and spinning her round. Dot stumbled away dizzy, leaning on the back of Yakko's chair for support. Yakko looked at his brother.

"Got what? Milk? Awards? Fleas?"

"The tickets!"

"Still lost, Wakko."

"I won the competition! I got the tickets! We're flying first class to England!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two. If nothing else, an adventure.

Wakko had been (forcibly) calmed down, and made to sit on the couch. Dot sat to his left, and Yakko to his right, as they slowly weaned intelligible information from their excited brother. His hands were held to the couch to stop him from leaping all over the place, so he bounced quietly in his seat.

"Now slow down, and think about each word before you say it." Yakko repeated wearily for the fifth time.

"Ages ago." Wakko rolled his eyes, frustrated with the lack of understanding his siblings were showing him. "I entered a competition. All you had to do was write a short story, and if you won you could go to the prize giving. In London. In England." Wakko grinned sarcastically at Yakko, whopulled a face back.

"Yes, we know where London is. I-"

"I won the category for 8-12, so We get to go to the prize winning, where we'll find out who the overall winner is."

"You won?" Dot raised her eyebrows, skeptical. Wakko winning a competition for a piece of literature? It seemed unlikely to her. What had the other entries been like. Wakko shot a glare at her, and Dot realised he was not amused. "I mean..." She smiled sweetly, changing her tone, "you won! Our own dear sibling whom we cherish and adore..."

Yakko bit his lip, trying and failing to keep a straight face. Wakko looked from one to the other, and sniffed, crossing his arms.

"Fine then. I'll give your tickets to someone else. Maybe some of the Tiny Toons gang want to come... I know Babs said she liked England..."

"Oh, come on Wakko."

"We were only kidding!"

"What's that? Did I hear an apology? Oh, no, guess not." He sniffed dramatically again, and stood up, taking the tickets out from underneath his cap. "I guess I will ask Babs and Buster then... I hope they like five star hotels with all expenses paid."

"Five star?" Dot gasped, her eyes bright.

"yeah, and we get free sightseeing tours of London."

"Free tours!" Dot didn't know her voice could go so high, as she imagined all the things she could see and do in London... And if this competition was giving away free tours and all expense paid hotel stays, it must be pretty high class... think of the english celebrities who could be there...

"Yeah..." Wakko grinned as his ears perked up, noting how close Dot was to begging at his feet for her ticket. He scratched his chin as he delivered the final blow. "Plus I won £500. That's like 600 so we could have gone shopping, but-"

He was cut off mid sentance as Dot had leapt to his side and was crushing all the air out of him.

"Oh I'm ever so sorry big brother!" She gushed, anoyed that even in a vice grip, Wakko could keep the tickets out of her reach. "Please say I can come too? Pweeeze?" She gushed, fluttering her eyelashes.

"He's bluffing!" Came Yakko's skeptical tone from the sofa. Yakko laughed as he produced a book from the side of the couch and began to read. "No way the competition can offer all that as a prize. Besides, what's so great about England?"

Wakko, expecting synicism from his brother, had come prepared. Reaching into the pocket of his jumper, he produced the leaflet in which he'd first heard about the competition. On the back, there was the picture of a very pretty, young, blonde woman, smiling happily. He dropped it in front of Yakko's eyes. He scanned most of the information, but became heavily distracted when he reached the picture.

"Who's that?" He managed to stammer, after a little bit of gawking.

"That's a lady called Sophie Dahl." Wakko grinned, winking at Dot. "You remember those bedtime stories we used to read? Charlie and the chocolate factory and James and the Giant Peach? They were all written by Roald Dahl. That's his daughter. She organised the competition and she's going to be at the prize giving..."

There was silence for a moment as Yakko took in this information.

"Sibs." He smiled, clapping his hands and standing up. "We're going to England!"

There was a short walk between the Water Tower and the Toon Town gateway, held in a high security soundstage. Long enough, though, for the Warner siblings to start listing all the things they wanted to do on their trip. But, as Yakko reminded them, they couldn't just up and leave. Wakko had won four tickets and one of them had to be for a parent or guardian. It was with this in mind that they had journeyed to the Toon Town gateway, to seek help from one Verity Faye.

Verity Faye Jessop had probably one of the more colourful jobs at Warner Brothers. No one was entirely sure how or why the portal into Toon Town had opened up seventy years ago in a disused soundstage, and the few that knew about it decided not to think about it. All actors, executives and animators, and anyone else for that matter, that came into contact with Toons from the Toon Town gateway had been made to sign a lengthy legal contract, swearing them to absolute silence. This was a gateway to a goldmine of cheap and willing toons for all animation studios who could pay enough for Warner Brothers to let them use it. And Verity had the job of checking all the Toons that came in and out, and taking care of any that made a stop on the humans side for any l;ength of time, say a movie shoot or making a TV series. Verity was a sort of Border control and Social services all rolled into one twenty five year old, brunette package. In her opinion, she had certainly the most entertaining, if not the easiest of jobs. This last point was proven when the Warners entered the soundstage and Dot instantly leapt onto her back, making her drop her clipboard.

"Verity!" Dot squealed, fiddling with Verity's hair, which came down past her shoulders. "Have you done something different with your hair."

"Hi, Dot." She sighed, putting the wriggling toon down on the ground and picking up her clipboard. "No I havent changed my hair, and what do you want?"

"I'm insulted." Yakko sniffed, turning away from her. "Can't we three, sweet little children come and see one of our only friends, someone we see as a role model, without being accused of such shallow-"

"Give it up Yakko, you only come here when you're bored or you want something, and I know for a fact you dont grin that big when you're bored." Verity grinned, flicking him on the back of the head but hugging him all the same.

"Well, actually Verity-" Wakko began, but was cut off as several kids pushed past him.

"Hey Verity, just passing through." Said one of them. Wakko, who had been knocked to his butt as they walked into him, looked up to see five tall, humanoid toons.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" He exclaimed, dusting himself off. "Manga toons, think they know it all..."

"Did you say something, little man?" The biggest one said, looking like he was ready for a challenge. now he was upright, Wakko could see them more clearly. He bit back a laugh.

"Nice spandex, little late for halloween, arent you?"

"Ugh." One of the girls, who was wearing a big cape, rolled her eyes. "Can we please just get out of here?"

"No way, I like the little guy. I think he's funny." A green kid wearing a black and purple jumpsuit spoke up.

"Little?" Dot laughed. "Look who's talking."

"Come on." Sighed the spiky haired one. Yakko recognised him.

"Yeah sibs, leave the boy blunder to his mission. Spoken to Val Kilmer lately?"

"Why you little-" He started for Yakko who sidestepped neatly out of the way.

"Kids, please!" Verity protested, breaking the two groups apart. Sh turned to The Warners. "Wait over there. I have a job to do."

Snickering, the Warners walked off to the side, watching as Verity filled out different forms, before letting the Toons pass, each glowering at the Warners.

"Dweebs..." One of them snarled.

"You know what you can do?" Yakko grinned. "Please, Please, just GO!" The Warners fell about laughing, until Verity cast her shadow over them, at wich they fell silent, accompanied by guilty smiles.

"Oh come on, they deserve it." Yakko huffed, defensively.

"Yeah, they make themselves easy targets." Dot nodded. "They've been bitter ever since they got cancelled."

"You were cancelled too..." Verity muttered, instantly regretting it.

"We weren't cancelled!" Dot shrieked, crossing her arms. "They just decided not to make any more. But dont you worry, we'll get back soon."

"Yeah..." Yakko muttered, a little trademark sarcasm flitered into his voice. "You seen all those petition and fan sites on the web? I mean that must accomplish something..."

"Are there honestly fan sites about us?" Wakko raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. some people even write their own stories..." Yakko shrugged. "I guess some people just really need hobbies..."

"Alright, enough!" Verity looked at them all. "What do you want?"

"Well..." Wakko figured he should talk first. "YOu remember that competition I told you I was entering?"

And so the conversation continued.

"Oh come on Verity, you said you needed a vacation!"

"And you can't ask me to go shopping in London with these dweebs!"

"What if we-"

"No, guys!" Verity held her hands up, caught between the Warners pleas and several toons, now queing to be allowed through. "You're property of the studio. If I wanted to go with you... which I'm not saying I do... You would have to get permission from the C.E.O, then theres questions of whether I'm qualified or even legally allowed..."

"So we'll go see Plotz!" Yakko exclaimed, grinning. "We'll get his permission. But all we're asking is, when we get his ok, can you be our accompanying adult?"

"I... don't know." Verity looked from one pleading puppy-dog face to the next. "Oh, stop making those faces..."

"Pweeze?" Came the chorused reply.

"Oh... alright. Only if you get the go ahead from the boss though." Verity smiled as the Warners skipped off. As some of the first toons she had met, and certainly the ones she checked up on the most, Verity had formed a bond with the Warners, almost becoming like an older sister to all of them. Not that another Warner sibling would do anyone any good, but an unofficially adopted friend could certainly help smooth out certain kinks.

"Don't worry, we'll go talk to Plotz now!" Wakko grinned, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

"We'll make sure of it." Dot smiled, with her cutest face.

"We can be very convincing." Yakko grinned, before running off with the other two.

"Yeah, sure..." Verity muttered, distracted by another toon. "Hey... hey wait, what are you kids going to-" The note of panic in her voice was clear, but the only sounds that could be heard were the warners laughing as they were already half way to Plotz' office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three- You can take the toon out of the town...

Any fan of the warner's mid nineties cartoon series could tell you that the C.E.O was one Thaddius Plotz, a small and rather angry man. Only those clued in on the reality of the Warner series could tell you that Plotz, like the Warners themselves, was actually alive. Only those closest to him could tell you he retired soon after the series finished shooting, but pretty much anyone could tell you why. However, refusing to learn from his father's mistakes, Thaddeus Plotz II, a young man of similar height and similar temperment to his father, worked his own way to becoming C.E.O. Gaining much interest from the three warner siblings. Unfortunately, Thaddeus Plotz II wasn't as harmless as his father, and seemed far more vehement. This, of course, made the Warners want to tease him even more.

Plotz junior was sat in his high backed leather chair behind a large mahogany desk. He leafed through a few papers, mouth set in a thin, hard line. A buzz from the intercom cut through his work.

"The Warner children are here to see you, sir."

"In broad daylight?" He fumed, looking around anxiously. "Has anyone seen them?"

"No, sir." His nasal secretary replied.

"Well hurry up and bring them in. Better a contained tornado out of sight..." He muttered, running his hands through his hair. He looked around his office. He'd just gotten it clean and organised, and now he was forced to let the little freaks loose in his haven of hard work.

He reached for the drawer by his left knee, where he remembered placing his stress ball. His handle stopped just short of the drawer, though. Oh no, he'd seen their tricks. He knew when he opened that drawer, they'd bound out.

"Oh no..." He muttered, shaking his head and grabbing the sellotape off his desk and erratically coverring the drawer in tape. Stepping back, he smiled briefly. But wait... there were other drawers... and wouldn't it be just like them to leap out of them just as he relaxed? Just as he began hastily tapingevery gap in the highly varnished desk, he heard a cough from the doorway. The secretary stood at the open door, with the Warners, all looking at him as if he'd rushed up to them and offered a lunch of deep fried wombat. He froze, and looked at his desk. After an agonising silence, he cleared his throat and gestured to the chairs in front of the desk.

"Well, sit down, let's get this over with."

The Warners all smirked as they walked over to his desk, eyeing the big patches of sellotape. For a while, no one said anything, what with him trying to regain his composure and the Warners just trying not to laugh. Eventually, Dot piped up.

"You know, that's going to leave some ugly marks on your drawers, mister."

The Warners all fell about laughing, and Plotz silently fumed.

"What do you kids want?"

"To be reassured someone's been filming the past five minutes..." Muttered Wakko, between chuckles.

"I'm a very busy man..."

"No doubt, you probably have to go out and buy more tape." Yakko grinned, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye. "Alright, it's this. Our dear sibling here," He rested his hand on Wakko's shoulder, "has managed to win a short story competition. We dont know how either, but stranger things have happened."

"There's going to be a prize giving ceremony and everything!" Dot smiled, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Oh..." Plotz wasn't sure what to say about that. "Well... good job... Wakko, is it?"

"Is it what?" Wakko cocked his head to one side, tongue hanging out the corner of his mouth.

"Ehh... Anyway..." Yakko eyed his younger sibling suspisciously, before carrying on. "Theres just one teensy problem. It's in London. England to be precise."

"Oh..." Plotz didnt like the sound of where this was going.

"So that's where you come in, junior." Yakko smiled, hopping onto his desk.

"My name isn't junior." He growled, slowly beginning to fume again.

"Well we can't very well call you Jnr like it says on your name plaque." Dot shook her head. "It's hard to pronounce something with no vowels."

"Yeah, what happened there, did Pat run out?" Yakko grinned as the C.E.O. turned a deeper shade of red. "Anyway, the competitions organised us tickets and accomodation and everything. We just need your word and a willing chaperone."

"Please mr junior?" Dot smiled one of her cuter smiles, to be met by one of Plotz' angrier faces.

"My name..." he hissed. "Is not Junior. My name is Thaddeus."

"Don't be ridiculous, boy." Wakko muttered, sounding suprizingly like Sean Connery. "We named the dog Thaddeus..."

"So whaddaya say, my good man?" Yakko smiled his most winning smile. "We even have a prospective chaperone lined up, you just have to nod consent and we'd"

"A willing chaperone?" He snorted in disbelief. "Who would volunteer to spend more time with you miscreants?"

"Someone who doesn't use words like miscreants..." Dot muttered, before regaining cute-mode. "Verity Faye, the Toon Relations manager."

"Ha!" He threw back his head and laughed. "You must be mad. Even if I was close to considering letting you go, which I'm not, she's far too vital and you're far too scandalous. The public can't and don't need to know about the Toon Town gateway. That was the one piece of information my father gave me. If it's a trade secret, it's secret for a reason."

And with that, Thaddeus spun in his chair, turning his back on the shocked Warner siblings.

"Go back to your dingy little tower and don't bother me any more." He growled, annoyed at being interrupted. "Maybe you can write to the people at the competition or something, but it's not my problem."

The Warners, shocked and put out, trooped out of his office.

"Good luck getting that sellotape off, Bozo..." Yakko managed to shoot at him, before leaving the room.

They headed back towards the Toon Town gate, to tell Verity they had been unsuccessful in their persuasions, when Wakko was once again knocked on his rear by a passing toon.

"Ow!" He muttered, looking up at the large, and quite scary toon. The offending toon stood about six or seven feet tall, and looked kind of like a shark in a hawaiian shirt. Wakko groaned. Fish-face. Which meant that somewhere nearby...

"Hey, watch where you're going, dog-boy." The small hawaiian girl ran up to Wakko, after her large friend.

"Ex-queeze me? Who should watch where they're going?" Yakko was quick to pick up on the bratty girl's presence. She seemed like such a sweety on her tv show, but like most toons, since the series ended she'd turned a little bitter. Human toons were the worst for it. "Chum-brains here walked into him!"

"Tcha. Yeah right." She flipped back her long dark hair, and shot them all an evil eye. "Gan-gan's a gentle giant."

"Go take your blue thing and head back to disney, pukeahontas." Wakko growled. That wasn't fair. He quite liked Stitch, actually, but the kid really wound him up.

"Is there a problem?" The big fish-guy boomed, crouching down over them.

"Not at all, gona-"

"Yakko, you know the rules!" Verity ran over, still clutching her clipboard, no doubt to see what the hold up was. "No rudes. Unless you have an MTV contract. But that's punishment in itself. Now what's the problem here?"

"Verity!" The hawaiian brat whined, so much cattier in real life. Real toon life... Wakko shrugged. Delving into logic never helped these situations, and the girl was giving him a headache as it was. "Verity, they're being mean to me! They're insulting me and my cousins..."

"Give it up doll." Dot shook her head, annoyed at everyone's bickering. "It's not cute anymore."

"Oh, like you'd know a thing about cute, fuzz-face." The girl snapped, causing everyone in a ten foot radius to stop what they were doing and look very slowly at Dot.

Dot had gone very still. Her eyes narrowed. Her lip curled back, revealing a set of brilliant white teeth.

"Say that again, sweetie?" There was a forced calm to her voice that her brothers knew indicated a good time to run and hide.

"It's just that you could almost be considered cute..." The girl looked at her fingers casually.

Yakko looked at Wakko. Did she have a death wish? The girl took a deep breath and continued, ice clear in her voice.

"You could be considered cute, if you didn't have jowel to jowel carpeting."

Wakko edged hurriedly away from Dot, gazing helplessly at Yakko. It appeared she did have a death wish.

"Face it, you're a has-been, Dottie."

There was a deathly silence following this latest remark. Everyone slowly backed away, even Gantu the fish faced giant. Eventually only the two little girls were left, staring at each other. Still, deathly silence.

Then, there was terrible, deathly noise.

Dot launched herself at the little hawaiian girl, who was valiantly (and a little reluctantly) protected by her big blue buddy, whoDot leapt into by mistake, and bounced off of. Of course, Lilo ran screaming from the fury of Dot, followed by the seven foot Gantu and the blue furry Stitch.

"We gotta follow them!" Wakko yelled, leaping up and down.

"Why?" Yakko looked at his brother. A brave attempt to save and protect their younger sister? Or to contain her from harming an arrogant, yet ultmately innocent girl?

"Cos it looks like fun!"

That sounded more likely. Agreeing, He and Wakko chased after the screaming group, who were in turn followed by a near hysterical Verity. In the hurry and confusion, no one noticed that it was around this time of day the studio tours were wandering round. Or that, on this particular day, due to a new soundstage being opened solely for a highly anticipated new TV show, the tour would be full of showbiz reporters. With cameras.

As Dot finally managed to take a flying leap at Lilo and take her down, she looked at the frightened Disney toon.

"No one calls me Dottie!" She shrieked. "And I am cute! I am I am I am!"

Just before Dot performed the Warner trademark "mallet and anvil" routine, Verity managed to catch up with them, along with the others, and hold her back. Lilo scrambled to her feet.

"You're a nasty little-"

"Hey! The no rudes rule goes for everyone!"

"Natunga pa rubee..."

"Even if they're not english!"

"Yeah ya blue goober!"

"Ha, he's got you there, trog."

"Gantu, who's side are you on?"

And so the argument developed into people yelling at each other, not entirley sure what they were yelling at or about, just that they needed to be louder than everyone else. Wakko had no real beef with anyone, but decided to join in yelling anyway. Except, not wanting to be outdone, he pulled a comically oversized loudspeaker from his Gag Bag and yelled into it, making several of the toons fly into walls. They bounced back, of course, and Yakko proceeded to threaten Wakko to a TNT duel. It may have been cliche, but it was fun.

"Oh my..."

"Are they..cartoons?"

"What is this, some kind of set up?"

The mutters from the tour, along with the panicked tour guide's own amplified voice, cut through the toons' argument. They all looked guiltily up at the tour bus. How were they going to get out of this one?


	4. Chapter 4

Plotz glared at the phone, ringing loudly and incessantly. It was almost like it was laughing at him, which would mean at least someone found this situation funny. After the Warners had managed to get seen by the tour party, there had been a moment when no one was really sure what to do. Then, the tourists started taking photos. Then a few more toons arrived, asking Verity why she wasn't at her post. Then, to top it all off, the Warners even put on a little show for their audience, before Verity could grab them and drag them off.

That had been three hours ago, and the phone hadn't stopped ringing since. Various executives and stockholders had been demanding to know what was going on. Video footage of real life cartoons was already all over the internet, and photos were being sold to newspapers left right and centre. !How was the studio going to cover this up?" They had wanted to know. "Will the toons have to be paid more in future because of this fiasco?", and, most shockingly of all, "will we have to involve the government?" He'd never even thought of that last one. The gateway to Toon Town would probably be of great interest to the government. They'd no doubt see the toons as illegal immigrants. Or what if all the area 51 myths were true? Half the studios would probably be cordoned off... Plotz shook his head. It was no good thinking like that. First thing's first, answer the damn phone.

He grabbed the reciever and growled into it a very irritated sounding "What?"

"Mr Plotz?" It was Verity. He'd been meaning to speak to her.

"Ms Jessop." Plotz took a deep breath, adopting a dangerously calm tone. "Well, I think you had best explain to me exactly what happened this afternoon."

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm really, really sorry. It's just... you know how the Warners can be, I couldn't catch up with them until it was too late." She was mumbling, words gushing out of her mouth in a very panicked fashion.

"Ms Jessop, please calm down." Plotz grumbled. He couldn't deal with the emotional woman on the end of the phone. He wasn't a people person. "I know it wasn't your fault. But as the Toon Relations Manager, I'm going to need your help in coverring up this mess."

There was silence at the other end of the line. Then, a sniff and "uhuh?" told him she was listening.

"Now, we can't very well say they were mascots for two reasons. One is that they clearly weren't, and the second was that three of the involved toons were contracted to Disney."

"Robotics?"

"Again, it wouldn't make any logical sense." Plotz sucked air in through his teeth, mentally analysing the situation. "Disney does have some kind of amusement at one of their parks... A sort of virtual reality or 3-D projection, where kids can interact with the blue thing... What was it called?"

"Stitch Live?" Verity chimed in, sounding thoughtful. "I've seen it advertised. But I'm pretty sure the Warners gave a very real performance. If the tour guide had said that right as it was happening, it might have worked."

"But we've left it too late for that now..." Plotz cursed himself. "Alright then. It's clear I need to speak with the heads of all the studios that have taken on toons from Toon Town over the years. If we're going to lie about this, we need to make sure everyone is telling the same lie." He supposed he could afford to take time. No self-respecting adult would honestly fully believe this story anyway. He was having a hard time believing it himself.

"Ms Jessop, you have to keep the Warners out of the way until this blows over."

"Sir?"

"Well, no doubt they want to revel in the chaos they have caused, but we can't afford any more sightings. Not here, anyway, not now. Take them away somewhere where people will just accept they're american kids and won't ask too many questions."

On the other end of the line, verity was stood, leaning against the interior wall of the Water Tower. She spoke quietly into the yellow wall-mounted phone, aware that the Warners were standing in front of her, listening in on every word. She shushed them and flapped her hand at them as they began to whisper.

"Sir, with all due respect..." She kept one eye on the Warners, and moved the phone closer to her mouth. "Where on earth would people accept the excuse "i'm sorry these kids with tails just threw a pie at you, its not their fault, they're american?"

She felt someone tugging at her trousers. She looked down to see Wakko holding up the tickets to England. Verity shook her head, but Yakko and Dot stood by their brother, all whispering pleases and pulling puppy-dog faces.

"Well, sir..." She continued into the phone. "Perhaps you should close the Toon Town gateway. At least 'til this all blows over..." a pause as Plotz murmured at the other end of the line. "Exactly." Verity continued, shooting the Warners a quick grin. "And if the gateway's closed, then I could take the Warners away somewhere. But anywhere we go, it's going to cost the studio money..."

Yakko grinned and gave Verity the thumbs up. If there was one way to manipulate the C.E.O, it was to mention money. There was another mumbling t the other end of the line, and Verity spoke up.

"Of course, theres that thing in London they wanted to go to. I know it'll be heavily publicised, but think of it this way. If you can't cover up this incident, at least the Warners will get good publicity. And the plane leaves tomorrow morning." Silence. The Warners all eaned forward, trying to hear any response from Plotz. Verity flapped them back, but fiddled nervously with the telephone cord. Eventually Plotz spoke up.

"It seems like we have no alternative. Get them packed and out of here as soon as possible, Ms Jessop."

Verity grinned and signalled thumbs up to the Warners, who all grinned back and started a silent victory dance. When Verity hung up the phone, Wakko instantly leapt into her arms and hugged her.

"We're going to England!" He grinned. "Thanks Verity!"

"We better go pack!" Dot yelled, getting excited. "Come on, hurry!"

"Hey, do you think they have anvils in England?"

"Maybe we'll go to see the queen!"

"Helloo queenie!"

And with many more excited shouts, the Warners were scrambling and yelling at each other to get to their bedrooms and pack. Verity watched them leave, before gritting her teeth as a loud crash echoed through from one of the adjoining rooms, followed by more yelling. She furrowed her brow and lifted her hand to her already throbbing temples. Oh dear. Just what had she gotten hersef into?

The next morning, Dot was up extra early, and dressed herself in a plain, light pink tee shirt and a pair of worn denim jeans, with flowers embroidered on the side of her left leg. If she was going to be stuck on a plane with her brothers for ten, she was going to be comfortable. She sat on the end of her bed, and stared at the second hand ticking round on her alarm clock. She knew she'd be better off dead than waking up her brothers at 6:05 in the morning. She rested her elbows on her knees and put her chin in her hands. She drummed her fingers against her cheek, staring at the clock. She could swear that today it was going extra slow, on purpose. She wondered what England would be like. She knew the Beatles came from England, but she didn't like them too much. Wakko did. Go figure. She looked at the clock again, and saw that it was stil stuck on 6:05. She picked it up and held it to her ear, just to make sure it was ticking, before putting it back down and staring at it. Who else came from England? She bit her lip in thought. Jude Law. She liked him. And all the people from Harry Potter. Mel Gibson was old and wrinkly now, Daniel Radcliffe was Dot's latest celebrity crush. Of course, she'd still jump into Jude Law's arms, given half the chance. She smiled dreamily at that last thought, before looking back at the clock. The second hand ticked dutifully towards the 12, making Dot hold her breath. 6:06. She'd waited long enough; time to wake the boys.

Wakko had been quite happily dreaming of all the interesting european foods that would soon be his to try. Sticky cream buns. Fruit scones. Mince pies. Extra sweet british chocolate... Cadburys... yum... But his dreams were rudely interrupted at the sound of Yakko's indignant shout from the bunk nelow him. He blearily opened his eyes and dragged himself to the edge, hanging his head over.

"Wassgoinon?" He managed to mumble, as the room solidified itself. He rubbed his eyes with one hand as the harsh lights flickered on and made him want to duck back under the covers. Yakko shot him a half-hearted glare.

"Well, between Dot the living alarm clock slash cannonball, and you obliging me with an utterly disgusting shower, I have been woken up a full three hours early."

Wakko looked at Dot, who was now clambering up to his bunk and grinning.

"Come on! Come on! Verity's going to be here in a half hour to take us to the airport!"

"So we can sleep for anothger fifteen minutes." Wakko grinned at the frustrated Dot.

"Get up, you lazy pile of drool!" She yelled, and began jumping on the bed. Wakko's grin turned into a yelp as he was sent flying off the edge of the bed, head-first into a pile of dirty laundry.

Yakko looked from Dot bouncing exstatically, and Wakko fuming beneath week-old socks. As a big brother, he should probably intervene. But as a sentinet being woken up three hours earlier than he liked to be, first by having a small ball of denim-clad fur leaping on his stomach and then by being drooled on by a snack-destroying machine...

"Ehhh... I'm gonna go shower."

Cleaned, dressed and breakfasted in a half hour, the Warner siblings had eventually stopped squabbling and were now sat by the tower door, eyes wide with anticipation. The tower was unusually quiet. Slent, in fact. Just the distant echoing of a clock ticking in one of the other rooms. Dot was sat on her suitcase, one hand firmly gripping the handle. Wakko was sat on the arm of the sofa, apping his toes quickly in an attempt to burn off some adrenaline. He had grabbed the first clothes he could find, which were a blue tee shirt, a pair of jeans with a big hole in the knee and his customary red baseball cap. His suitcase was just beside him, and every now and then his hand would drift over towards the handle, try gripping it and then move back to his side. Yakko was sat next to Dot, crosslegged on the floor. His grey denim jeans and black T-shirt made his tired white face look even paler, but he'd packed all his nice clothes and these were all he had left. His suitcase was by the wall, right next to the door. He kept shooting quick glances at the suitcase, then at the vcr clock, then back at the door. None of them made a sound.

"BEEP BEEP!"

Verity's car horn smashed the silence to pieces, each of the Warners grabbing their suitcases and leaping from the tower balcony, all screaming and yelling in excitement. they scrambled into the car and all began talking very loudly at the same time. Verity gritted her teeth again as she turned the car round and headed for the airport. She hoped the stewardesses would have aspirn on the flight. Or at least an in-flight movie.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the comments and reviews so far! All feedback is greatly appreciated, and so is the loyalty of readers to the extent of overlooking my sloppy typing! By the way, if anyone's willing to beta read for my new animaniacs story, let me know. Thanks. And just a heads-up, but I will be using english english for this story. That means the back of a car is a boot, the front is a bonnet, people walk on the path and colour has a "U". Now on with the show.

Verity unscrewed the plastic top to her water bottle, and took another swig at the metallic tasting mineral water inside. Warm mineral water was not her ideal drink, but the airport was very stuffy and keeping up with the Warners was hard work. She needed to drink something soon, otherwise she'd keel over from exhaustion. The plane ride had been... interesting, to say the least. They had been hustled into coach seats, right in the middle and near the back of the plane. After squeezing past lots of angry, tired holiday-makers and hassled businessmen and women, they had taken their seats for the steward's instructions "in case of an emergency". Verity had listened hard, not having been on many flights in her time. Well, she'd tried to listen, anyway, but what with Dot jumping up and down on her seat making aeroplane noises, Wakko asking mindless questions about everything and everyone in the immediate vicinity, and Yakko quoting statistics of various crashes and failed flights (done in order to scare off the person sitting next to him so he could have a little more elbow room), it was very hard to concentrate. Of course, a stewardess came waltzing over towards them and asked them to please be quiet, but it only spurred the boys on.

"Honestly." Dot had huffed, glaring at her ga-ga brothers. "How come there's only girls working on this flight? Can't they have men stewards too? It would make the flight a lot more interesting."

"Well there are male stewards, but, uhhhh..." Yakko got that far before Verity shot him a glare "I'll tell you when you're older. Or maybe I'll just make you watch "Stewardess School"."

"What's that?"

"Some 80s film." Yakko had shrugged, tearing his eyes away from the stewardess' hastily retreating form. "There's a guy in it that really creeps me out. I don't know why, but every time I watch it I feel ashamed."

It was in this manner that the flight had continued. Warners running up and down the aisles, assaulting the stewardess, annoying other passengers, opening the over-head luggage compartments during bouts of heavy turbulence and generally causing chaos, whilst Verity had tried to restrain them whilst recieving black looks from everyone on the plane. Even now, as she stood by the luggage carousel, waiting for their five cases to come trundling out on the plastic conveyor belt, she had the distinct feeling that half the cabin crew were glaring daggers into the back of her neck. She cringed again, as first her two, and then the Warners' three cases, and then the Warners themselves, tumbled onto the conveyor belt. She grabbed her suitcases, threw them on the trolley, and then grabbed Yakko, who in turn grabbed his siblings who grabbed their luggage, and lead them all out into the grey drizzle that painted the sky. So this was England.

Verity noted that Plotz would not be all too pleased on their return, as people in England seemed to have heard of the "real life toons" incident as well. People pointed and muttered as they waited for transport in to London. Eventually a black taxi cab with colourful adverts for sight-seeing tours pulled up beside them, and they all piled in.The driver looked at them in his mirror, eyes wide.

"Hey! You're them toons from America!" he exclaimed, making the Warners puff out their chests with pride and Verity sink down in her seat. "Didn't you used to have a TV show? My kids loved it... What was it called, zaney mania or something?"

"AN-imaniacs." Yakko corrected him, grinning smugly.

"Hey mister, who was your kids' favourite?" Dot grinned, leaning over the driver's shoulder.

"I think it was... the cat who sung lots. I can't remember." He shrugged, smiling himself. "Anyway, where you heading?"

"Plaza hotel, please?" Verity was a little shocked by the ease with which he was taking the situation, as he pulled away from the curb and drove them in to London. He joked around with the Warners, talking about how big a fan his kids were of the show, almost as if the Warners were any other people. After a long ride round London (most of which was spent in traffic jams and hectic one-way systems), the Warners bounded from the taxi and darted to the boot to collect their luggage. Verity took her wallet out of her handbag, looking at the driver, glad she'd changed her money before picking up the Warners, as she'd been right in thinking there'd been no other chance to do it.

"How much will it cost?"

"Fifteen quid." The driver twisted around in his seat, grinning. "But if I could get an autograph for the kids, I'll only charge a fiver."

Verity was taken aback by this, but shrugged, and called the Warners over to sign their autographs on a notepad the driver kept in his glove compartment, once for "Sam" and again for "Marky". The driver shot them a wink as Verity handed over a five pound note, and drove off. This left Verity and the Warners to enter the Plaza hotel. The sight that greeted them in the lobby was something quite unusual, and it explained the driver's ease at having the Warners in his car. Or at least, it confused them so much that they didn't really consider it an issue any more.

There, stood behind the reception desk in a pinstripe suit with a gleaming silver name badge, stood a long eared basset hound cartoon. With his pasty white fur, baggy eyes and wilting tuft of ginger hair, he looked utterly depressed, and the Warners had no trouble identifying this classic toon, even without reading his name tag.

"Droopy?" Wakko grinned, as the Warners pelted across he lobby, towards the reception desk. Droopy didn't flinch, merely looking from one to the other, and finally to Verity, who caught up a few seconds later.

"Hello, and welcome to the Plaza hotel, how may I help you?" Droopy sounded no different from his cartoons, made some fifty or sixty years ago.

"Droopy, what are you doing here?" Dot looked around the lobby, noticing a few other cartoons she didn't recognise, but people all looking very at ease with them.

"Booking people into rooms, as is expected of a receptionist." Droopy replied, raising an eyebrow at Wakko, who had leapt up to perch on top of the desk. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yeah, I won a competition, they said they'd give us rooms." Wakko grinned, still excited and proud of his triumph. "But Droopy, how come no one minds about toons here?"

"A similar toon-town gateway was discovered behind pinewood studios two years ago. The english are only too happy to have living tourist attractions in their cities..." Droopy turned to his keyboard, still mumbling something about the USA's foreign policy, but the Warners just shrugged and grinned at each other, realising that, in a city full of people so accepting of cartoons, they wouldn't just have fun. In a city like London, they could create total chaos.

Verity must have seen the manic glint in their eyes, because she took the room keys whilst glaring sternly.

"I dont care how accepting they are of cartoons over here, you're still not going anywhere without my supervision. And that's final!" She added, shaking her finger at the Warner's puppy dog faces.

"Fine." Dot huffed, crossing her arms and pouting. "Spoilsport."

"Don't worry." Yakko muttered. "If anything it means we'll have someone to hide behnd." He winked at his sister, following Verity into the lift. He looked over at Verity, and noticed she was only holding two keys. "We're sharing rooms?"

"You and Wakko in one, me and Dot in the other." Verity handed one of the keys to Yakko. "Look after that key, and don't lose it. Who knows what they'll charge us to get another one cut." Yakko gripped hold of the key and saluted, before laughing, elbowing Wakko in the ribs and leaping out of the open elevator doors. He and Wakko were falling over each other in an attempt to reach their room first. Verity sighed, and shook her head as Dot skipped down the corridor after them.

"I'll take the suitcases then, shall I?" She called after them, sarcastically. Yakko turned, grinned and waved before triumphantly opening the door to room 42. Wakko waved, pulled a rather impressive gookie, and then both Warner Brothers ran into their hotel room. "If either of you go anywhere near the mini fridge, there'll be hell to pay!" Verity shouted, hoping this writing competition could cover a bill usually reserved for damages after natural disasters. Staggering down the hall under the weight of five suitcases, Verity glared at Dot, who smiled sweetly as she held the door open. Verity pushed the boys' suitcases into their room (she noted they were already tearing the room apart for free stuff) and carried on into the room she'd be sharing with Dot.

Two single beds, with a mini fridge, two chests of drawers, two small wardrobes, two bedside tables, one tv and a door leading off to the bathroom. A large window took up most of the far wall. It wasn't large, but there was room enough for two. Dot leapt onto the bed nearest the window and began to trampoline all over it.

"I call this one! It's mine, it's mine!" She bounced off and over to the window, pressing her nose up against the glass. "London..." She sighed, grinning. Dot gazed out over the streets and cars. It was grimy, and noisy and the weather was awful. But she loved it. It buzzed. If she looked carefully enough, she could follow a road all the way up to the Thames river, where she could just pick out the Globe theatre. It was so full of variety, and culture. It was diverse, it was bustling, throbbing with life. She took a deep breath, the feeling of adventure buzzing in her fingertips.


End file.
